


Higuel Log

by brightmelancholy



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy





	Higuel Log

1\. 히로미겔

히로미겔 뭔가 베이맥스가 중매(??)서도 귀여울거 가튼 조합이다 ㅋㅋㅋ 미겔이 데뷔하고 투어돌때 히로가 그냥 슬럼프던지 아니면 어쩔수없는 가족에 대한 상실감이던지 아무튼 다운된 상태인데 베이맥스가 이렇게 우울할 때는 음악으로 기분전환하는 것도 좋아 (•---•)!!하면서 히로 데리고 슝 날아서 내려놓은 것이 미겔 공연장 ㅋㅋ 멕시코 노래는 커녕 음악이라고 할만한 거래봐야 로봇격투장 비지엠 아니면 프레드가 흥얼거리는 노래가 다인 히로는 ewww표정 짓는데 어쨌든 베이맥스가 데려온거 성의봐서 두어곡만 듣다가야지(어쩐지 베이맥스에게 무를거같다 히로) 하는데 첫곡 듣는데 생각보다 씬나서 막 웃으며 보다가(베이맥스: 역시 음악은 굿초이스) 결국 마지막곡까지 듣는데 그거 듣다가 갑자기 눈물 주르륵 나서(리멤버미라던가..) 어 나 왜울지 하는데 공연끝나고 사람들 나가기 시작할 때까지 저도 모르게 울던 히로가 눈물 쓱쓱 문지르고 나가는데 (와중에 베이맥스는 히로 그렇게 눈물닦으면 피부상하고 눈나빠진다고 부채랑 극세사 수건 찾고 있는다) 베이맥스보다 먼저 오래쓴 티가 나지만 가생이에 색색깔 자수 놓인게 예쁜 손수건 내민게 미겔. 공연하다가 엄청난 인형(차마 로봇이라고 생각못햇다) 데리고온 소년이 있어서 시선이 갔는데 마지막곡쯤 되니까 그 소년이 갑자기 펑펑 우는데 이 소년도 누구랑 헤어진 경험 있어서 우나 싶어서 쫒아나갔던 미겔. 그때서야 평소모습대로 돌아온 히로가 왕 쪽팔려서 아 진짜 괜찮다고 하고 베이맥스 타고 도망가는데 집와서는 베이맥스더러 아까 걔 누구였냐고 ㅋㅋ

 

그뒤로 미겔 공연 몇번 더 보러가는 히로 ㅋㅋ 베이맥스가 눈에 겁내 띄는걸 (이제야) 알게된 후로 베이맥스는 딴데 다녀오라하고 자기는 공연 보는데 이미 히로 얼굴 외운 미겔은 쟤 또 보러왔네 저번에 공연한데서 비행기로 4시간은 가야했는데 ㅇㅅㅇ.. 그렇게 미겔 마지막공연까지 보러갔던 히로가 공연끝나고 미겔한테 선물주려는 팬들 보면서 자기도 뭔가 만지작거리다가 그냥 직원한테 맡기고 가는데 베이맥스 등에 턱 올라탔을때 미겔이 달려와서 고마워!!!!하고 외치는데 손에 들린게 기타들고 연주하는 로봇이겠지 곡은 리멤버미 (약간 싱잉돌 로봇버전가튼..?) 그날 통성명하고 연락처 주고받은 둘이 그때부터 친구되가지고 미겔도 대학교 놀러가고 히로도 미겔동네 놀러오고 그런거 보고싶다 ㅋㅋ 미겔의 낡은 비디오 시스템을 매우 답답해할 거 같은 히로.. 미겔보다 더 적게 먹는데 엘레나할머니가 타말레 산처럼 쌓아줘서 차마 거절못해서 어케어케 다먹고 과식해서 베이맥스한테 소화제받는 히로(베이맥스: 동양은 손가락을 딴다는데) ㅋㅋ 미겔은 대학교에서 기타치고 노래부르면 허니레몬은 말할것도 없고 고고마저 미겔을 귀여워할 거시다 ㅋㅋ 히로랑 미겔 주먹 콩 치면서 발랄라하는거 보여주세여 디즈니ㅜㅠㅠ

 

미겔한테 놀러갈때마다 심장박동 치솟고 미겔 볼때마다 얼굴 새빨개지는거 베이맥스한테 다 스캔당해서 ㅋㅋ 히로 이건 아무래도 너가 사랑에 빠진거 같아 하는 베이맥스한테 아니거든!!! 친구 만나면 당연히 좋은거잖아 (베이맥스: 히로 다른 빅히어로 친구들 만날땐 안 그러는데) 하고 부끄러워서 괜히 일할거 없나 컴터 만지작거리는데 뒤에서 베이맥스가

 

저기 히로, 미겔도 널 엄청 좋은 친구라고 생각하나봐. 미겔도 우리가 올 때마다 심장박동이 높아지고 호르몬이 어쩌구저쩌구..

 

듣고 3초 지나서야 뭔 말인지 알아들은 히로가 의자에서 쿵 떨어지고 베맥은 또 치료치료

그뒤로 미겔 만날 때마다 정말 미겔도 나 좋아하..나..? 베이맥스가 스캔 실수한거 아냐? 생각하며 눈치보는 히로. 그리고 미겔은 히로 가고나면 단테한테 단테.. 나 히로 좋아하는거 그렇게 티냈어? 걔는 똑똑하니까 바로 눈치챘나?ㅠ_ㅠ하면서 실연송 기타로 뚱가뚱가

 

 

2\. 히로미겔

베이맥스 슬롯에 미겔칩 넣어놓는 히로까지 성장연애담을 누군가 써줬으면 해.. 미겔 투어 떠나면 외로워하는 히로를 위해 미겔이 영상이랑 연주 녹음해놓은 칩이다 나중에 애들 다 크면 미겔이 그거로 청혼함 흑흑

 

히로 나 이번에도 투어 가!

저번투어 다녀온지 한달도 안 됐는데?

음.. 어쩌다 그렇게 됐어 베이한테 이거저거 맡겨놨으니까 심심하면 들어~

 

해서 그날 밤 자기전에 베이맥스 불러서 영상 트는데

 

음음 안녕 히로.

 

하면서 차분히 시작되는 영상편지는 마지막에 우리 결혼할까 로 끝난다

제가 손목이 시려서 그러는데 애들 다 성인됐음요..ㅋㅋ 암튼 그렇게 애들 결혼하고.. 산 가족들은 히로 몇번봤지만 죽은 가족들은 결혼한 해에 처음보고.. 헥터 또 놀라서 눈알 굴러떨어지고.. 글고 나중에 칩 낡아서 교체할 때 오더라도 미겔의 프로포즈가 담겼던 칩은 히로가 액자에 담아서 자기 책상에 올려둔다 흑흑 미겔칩엔 코코 로고같은 기타가 그려져있을거야 청혼 미겔이 했지만 이거슨 히로미겔이다 그냥 제가 그렇다고 생각하니까요 (옆눈

 

 

 

3\. 히로미겔

단테가 중년견(??)->노령견 되가면서 베이맥스한테 수의학 프로그램 입력하는 히로가 보고싶다. 베이맥스는 난 사람을 위한 의료도우미인데 왜 수의학을 알아야해? 하고 물어보는데 히로는 ..그래야 내 기분이 좋아질거니까 라고 대답하는데 단테가 아프면 미겔이 속상해하고 그러면 자기도 속상하니까ㅠ_ㅠ 하지만 정작 단테가 노령견되어서 마음의 준비를 할 때는 생각보다 미겔은 의연할거같다. 정말 괜찮냐고 괜찮은척하는거 아니냐고 히로는 걱정하는데 베이맥스가 몰래 측정하기에도 미겔은 약간 동요하는건 있어도 평소보다 엄청 차이나지는 않는 상태였겠지. 그리고 어느날 밤에 미겔이 자는 단테를 바라보다가 히로한테 말할거야. 단테가 여기서 죽더라도 단테를 기다리는 또다른 곳이 있다고. 히로는 이과천재라서 사후세계를 믿지 않는데, 그렇게 말하는 미겔의 눈이 굉장히 확신하는 눈이어서 그냥 고개를 끄덕였음. 미겔은 헥터와 이멜다를 만났던 밤을 몇번 사람들한테 말했지만 다들 믿어주지 않고 환상 취급해서 어느날부터 사람들에게 말하는건 관뒀지만 그 밤이 꿈이 아니란 것만큼은 항상 믿고 있었을 거같아.

 

그에 비하면 히로는 사후세계를 믿지 않는대신 아파서 아니면 사고로 가는 사람들이 최대한 줄어들도록 베이맥스같은 의료로봇도 개발하고 열심히 히어로 활동을 하겠지. 죽은건 어쩔 수 없으니 최대한 오래, 즐겁게 살 수 있도록.

 

그런 히로한테도 테디의 부재는 항상 마음속 그림자였고, 단테를 떠나보내던 날 처음으로 미겔에게 그런 이야기를 털어놓을거같아 미겔 앞이어도 눈물 보이는거 안 좋아하는 히로가 괜히 하늘 쳐다보는데 그런 히로 손 꾹 잡아주면서 미겔이 어릴 때 이후 처음으로 저승에 다녀온 이야기를 조곤조곤 해주는게 보고싶어. 네가 잊지 않는다면, 그리고 빅히어로 친구들이랑 네 이야기를 들은 내가 잊지 않는다면 그들은 아주 사라져버린 게 아니라고. 그거에 반박할 과학이론 36294719가지 알고 있으면서도 히로는 이번에도 그냥 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였겠지. 미겔은 자기한테 거짓말같은거 할 애가 아니고, 애인 마음 상하게 하기 싫은것도 있었지만 사실 누구보다 그 얘기가 믿고 싶었을 것 같다. 언젠가는 그들을 다시만날 기회가 있을거라고. 그 마음속 깊숙한데 숨겨져있던 소망이 미겔의 이야기에 좀더 빨리 확신을 갖게 되었겠지.

 

치매 백신을 개발할까봐

갑자기 무슨 말이야?

내가 혹시.. 널 잊을지도 모르잖아. 넌 팬이 많지만.. 야 그래도 나같은 천재가 널 기억해주는게 더 오래갈걸? 난 엄청 많이 기억하니까

 

그러고 투닥투닥하며 단테의 묘 앞을 벗어나는 두사람이 결국 웃고 있는 그런 모습이 보고시프다ㅠ 뭣보다 사랑하는 존재가 떠나는 것에 대해 트라우마가 있을 히로가 한걸음 나아가는 그런게 보고싶은거야 흑흑 뭔가 저 에피 사이에 미겔 좋아하게된 히로는 미겔도 무슨 사고로 떠나게 될까봐 과보호할 것도 같거든 ㅜㅠㅠ 로봇격투 때 썼던 로봇 응용해서 이거 경호로봇이라고 만들어주던가.. 온사방 다 날아댕기지만 미겔이 어디 투어가면 유달리 그 지역부근 알짱거리던가.. 히로가 자기 속얘기 다 털어놓는 타입은 아니어도 무슨 일이 있었는지 정도는 미겔도 알고있고 히로한테 언젠가는 그 얘기를 해주고 싶었을거같아 히로가 테디얘기를 자주 할 거 같지는 않아서. 오히려 히로보다 가끔 놀러가서 만나는 캐스 이모나 빅히어로 친구들한테 더 자주 들었을거 같음

 

 

 

4\. 히로 + 미겔 + 모아나 = 디픽 막내라인

히로, 미겔, 모아나라면 미겔이랑 모아나가 신나게 춤추고 노래하면 히로는 또 시작이다..하면서도 두사람의 관객이 되어주는 뭐 그런 구도가 보고싶군. 히어로는 히로지만 ㅋㅋ 어쩐지 세사람 중 골목대장은 모아나일거같아 ㅋㅋ 히로랑 모아나는 둘이 격투시합..이랄지 투닥대는게 일상인데 히어로수트 없으면 피지컬 압도적인 모아나가 이긴다ㅋㅋ 10번 싸우면 2번쯤은 히로가 이기는데, 그건 히로가 가끔 머리를 잘 써서ㅋㅋㅋ 둘이 시합할때 미겔은 단테껴안고 심판본다

 

셋중 제일 먹성 좋은거도 모아나. 제일 깨작대는건 히로, 히로보다 약간 더 많이 먹는 건 미겔.

 

모아나는 자주 뛰어다녀서 신발도 제일 자주 해지는데, 그런 모아나를 위해 리베라 가족이 만들어준 가죽신은 모아나가 신었던 신발 중 제일 오래가고 튼튼해서 모아나는 발이 아파서 더 못 신을 때까지 그 신발을 제일 자주 신었을 거 같다.

 

 

 

5\. 히로미겔

베이맥스타고 비행데이트하는 히로미겔 보고싶다

베이맥스가 입은 빨간 갑옷 구석에 히로랑 미겔만 아는 낙서가 끄적끄적되어 있다고 생각하면 너무 좋다

 

둘이 다 커서(밑줄쫙 별표다섯개) 히어로-유명 뮤지션으로 연애한다고 치면, 초반에 서로 시간맞추기 힘들어서 미겔 가끔 스케쥴하느라 피곤에 쩔어있는 상태 숨기고 몰래 히로 만나러 갔다가 자동스캔해서 그 뭐냐 포도당사탕같은거 꺼내주는 베이맥스 때문에 딱걸려서 그뒤론 안 만나러오는건 아니고 그냥 피곤하면 피곤하다고 바로바로 말하게 되었을거같다 ㅋㅋ

 

정작 히로는 베이맥스한테 미리 입단속시키고 다친거 숨기고있었다가 약냄새 캐치한 단테가 킁킁거려서 망 ㅋㅋㅋ 사실 베이맥스가 좋은 치료 다해주는데 굳이 미겔이 동생코코한테 쓰는 밴드 붙여주면 얌전히 받는 히로가 보고싶.. 사촌들도 있어서 미겔이 전형적인 첫째로 크진 않았을거같지만 나름 동생 코코가 있어서 간간이 오빠모먼트 나올 때 있을거 같은데 히로는 그런 순간들 좋아할거 같다. 아무래도 테디 생각도 날거같고, 또 여동생 대하는 게 테디가 자기대하던 거랑은 달라서 간질거리기도 할거같고 미겔 앞에서 히로가 편식한다던가 해서 미겔이 너 이거 안 먹음 건강 나빠져 하는데 괜히 이게 영양분이 뭐뭐로 구성되있고, 이거 안 먹어도 영양제 먹음 되고~ 하는데 미겔이 자기도 모르게 동생 대하던 버릇 나와서 씁- 하니까 그간 형 대하던 버릇이 있어서 ㅋㅋㅋ 무심결에 쳇하고 먹은 담에 ㅇㅁㅇ!!!! 내가 이거 왜 먹었지 하고 급 당황하는 히로 ㅋㅋㅋ 미겔도 응? 얘 왜 말 잘듣지?;;;하고 당황하다가 그뒤로 히로가 뻗댈 때 자주 써먹는다 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 자주 써먹을수록 히로도 얘 또 이러네..하지만 미겔이 자기 그렇게 어를때마다 딱히 버팅기지도 않을거 같음 ㅋㅋㅋ 가끔 캐시이모나 빅히어로친구들이 미겔한테 그렇게 져주는 히로보고 따라했다가 히로 정색할거 같음 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 캐시이모한테는 버릇없어서 그런다기보다 이모도 히로 놀릴라고 과장해서 우쭈쭈할거같아서 ㅋㅋㅋ나순간 히로네 놀러간 미겔이 캐시이모앞에서 딤플노딤플 하는거 생각하고 또 랜옾덷 간거같다..... 아니 그집 애들이 그렇게 애교있는 애들이 아니라 캐시이모는 미겔 넘 귀여워하실거 같다구 (mm* 미겔 커서 젖살 빠져도 볼살 좀 남아있을거같아서 이모님이 볼 꼬집꼬집해주시는거도..

 

애초에 부모님 돌아가셔서 이모 손에 컸기도 했고 이젠 외동까지 된 히로는 대가족에 대한 로망이 있어서 미겔이 자기집 놀러오는거보다 자기가 미겔네 놀러가는거 좋아할거 같다. 가족들 사랑하긴 하지만 아무래도 다같이 부대끼며 살면서 희생해야하는 부분도 종종 생기고 사생활 유지하기도 힘든 미겔은 평소에는 히로한테 배부른 소리한다고 하지만 히로가 다운되어있을 거 같은 날은 일부러 초대하고 그럴거같아 미겔네 며칠 놀러간다고 하면 캐시이모가 카페디저트들이며 애가 신세져서 죄송하다고 이거저거 들려보내는데 동생 코코한테는 히로가 작은 로봇을 만들어다줘서 동생 코코방에는 바비인형이나 그런거보다 히로가 선물로 준 로봇들이 있을거 같고 코코 꿈이 신발장인이나 뮤지션이 아니라 로봇공학자인게 보고싶다 ㅋㅋ

 

역으로 미겔이 가족들 사랑하는거랑 별개로 좀 쉬고싶을 때는 히로 작업실 놀러온다던가.. 미겔이 곡쓰다가 막혀서 으아아 하고 짜증내면 히로는 옆에서 뭔가 만들면서 발상의 전환을 해봐 하면 미겔이 그말 몇번째냐고 ㅡ"ㅡ 하는데 몇번이나 들으면 바로 알던가 하고 히로가 혀내미니까 미겔이 들고있던 쿠션 집어던지면서 n차대전 시작한다 이제 베이맥스는 둘을 말리기보다 두사람이 노느라 엉망되는 주변을 치우는게 더 효율적인걸 학습했음 ㅋㅋ 둘다 그러고나면 기분이 좀 풀려있어서 베이맥스한테는 이유는 규명하기 어려우나 두사람에게 이것은 효과적인 멘탈치료방법..정도로 되어있을듯 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
